1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system with an interchangeable lens. In particular, the present invention relates to a camera system capable of an autofocus operation with a contrast system.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 2003-295047 A discloses an autofocus control combining a phase difference detection system and a contrast system. An imaging apparatus disclosed in JP 2003-295047 A corrects focusing control information obtained in the phase difference detection system based on focusing information obtained in the contrast system. In this control, correction information for compensating for the insufficiency of a detection accuracy in the phase difference detection system, which achieves an excellent high-speed property, is determined based on information indicating a focusing state using the contrast detection of a captured image, which enables a highly-accurate focus judgment. Thus, it is possible to perform a focus control at a higher speed with sufficient accuracy compared with a hybrid system between the contrast system and the phase difference detection system.
JP 2003-295047 A discloses an improvement in the focusing accuracy of the camera system with an interchangeable lens. However, it discloses the invention in which the focusing control information obtained in the phase difference detection system is corrected based on the focusing information obtained in the contrast system, thereby improving the focusing accuracy of the phase difference detection system, but fails to disclose improving the accuracy of the focusing information itself obtained in the contrast system.